Dumbledore vs. Gandalf--Peace
by DracoLover
Summary: Dumbledore dies but still is watching over the Hogwarts and Wizarding grounds... In the land after Earth, he meets up with another wizard, Gandalf the Grey...


**Dumbledore vs. Gandalf—Peace**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me… Dumbledore and the H. Potter cast belong to JK Rowling and Gandalf and the LOTR cast belong to Master Tolkien… Don't sue me!!**

**Author's Note: Just finished the 1st book a few weeks ago and… just got around to typing up a story… Please review… No flames, just suggestions and stuff…**

"So then," Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor, "are you going back to the Harry Potter world yet?"

Dumbledore shook his head.  "After tea, after tea." He waved his wand and a tea set appeared on the table in front of them.  "How is the young Mr. Baggins?"

"Oh, Frodo, you mean?" Gandalf's eyes twinkled.  "He's fine, he's fine… he's a splendid young hobbit, I can tell you that."

"I'm sure he is after what you've taught him." Dumbledore mixed the tea.  "Too bad you had to leave the poor boy, though."

Gandalf shook his head saying, "I've never truly left him.  I'm always watching."

Dumbledore handed a cup filled with hot tea to Gandalf.  "I know you are.  You always are… It makes so many people think you're a god of some sort or that you know everything."

"Is that a complement or an insult?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"A complement."

"You know," Gandalf sipped the tea.  "Excellent tea, excellent!" he sipped some more.  "Oh, you must know that many people think the same of you."

"Me? Excellent?"

"A god.  Or like you're perfect and that you know everything."

"That's a most interesting thing to think about…" Dumbledore scratched his beard.

"True, true." Gandalf nodded while sipping some more tea.  "What _is_ your recipe for this tea?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Gandalf chuckled.

"Come on, Albus!  Tell me the recipe!"

"What would I get in return?" Albus sipped his own tea.

The gray robe thought for a moment then held up a finger smartly.  "A spell!"

"What spell?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"To… to find gold or silver!"

Dumbledore shrugged.  "Very well… I moistened some vanilla leaves over the crushed herbs for green tea.  Then I powdered some citrus rind then boiled the water with the powder." He said dully.

"That's it?  I didn't expect it to be that simple," Gandalf sipped some more tea.  "It works though.  Excellent tea, if I may say so myself."

"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded.

"Getting back to my question, _are_ you going back?" Gandalf poured more tea into his cup.

"I must.  I can't leave the students all alone and all…"

"Albus, we're both dead."

"Oh, that's right!" Albus chuckled.  "But still, I have a responsibility to watch over them all.  I might even get a chance to reincarnate…"

"Well, if you do reincarnate, I'll be left alone here… Wise wizards can't stay wise when they're alone." Gandalf said solemnly.

"I totally agree." Dumbledore nodded.

"So will you still take leave?"

"I have to check on the children once in a while."

Gandalf shrugged, "Very well."

"It's a pleasant, day, isn't it?" Dumbledore pointed at the tweeting birds flying about the wide and infinite garden.

"It always is."

"I know.  But it always seems to get nicer everyday." Dumbledore sighed.

Gandalf shrugged.  "I guess it's the effect of drinking such enervating tea." He took a sip from his cup.

"Maybe on you but not on me."

"Are you sure about that, Albus?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He looked up with glittering eyes.

"By Durin's beard…" Gandalf shook his head.

"It was a joke, my friend, a joke." Dumbledore laughed.

"Interesting…" Gandalf joined in the laugh.  "We could be so similar."

"Yet, we could be so different."

"Well, we could be like brothers!  Do you know what other people write about us on something called the _Internet_?"

"Why yes, they're horrible!  The things people write about poor Harry and his friends."

"The things people write about dear Frodo and Sam…" Gandalf shook his head.

"The things… things people write about us!" Dumbledore grimaced.

"Those crossovers and all… tsk, tsk, tsk…" Gandalf frowned.

"Those things they call slashes…" Dumbledore shivered.  "Strange times…"

"True, true." The gray robe nodded.  "Have you actually read those?"

"I browsed through one.  It concerned young Draco and Harry in—a relationship." His face turned grave.  "I didn't enjoy it at all.  It was… so strange…"

"I can imagine." Gandalf sipped his tea.

Gandalf waved to the old wizard in violet robes.

"I'll be coming back!" Albus waved back while stepping into the large orange well.  "I can't talk to all the ghosts at Hogwarts forever."

"Well, I might as well check on young Frodo.  Good-bye, Albus.  I shall see you around sometime." Gandalf turned towards the purple well.

"Good-bye, Gandalf!" Albus called back and fell down the deep well—portal to the Harry Potter world.

"Good-bye!" Gandalf shouted up the well while slipping down into the Lord of the Rings world.

FINI.


End file.
